Rain
by Hakuo and Kagami and Seiji
Summary: Luke mused about the rain and why people think rain is so depressing. That’s when he noticed his original walked by.


**Title: Rain**

**Pairing: AschxLuke**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Summary: **Luke mused about the rain and why people think rain is so depressing. That's when he noticed his original walked by.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own ToA, if I am I would make Asch and Luke make out that's for sure.

Rain was always been my favorite day. Why? Well why not? Rain was always beautiful. The dripping dots of water falling of from the sky in the most graceful ways, sometimes in light dripping sometimes in full blast that can break a rock and tumbled a tree. But the most beautiful things that always caught my eyes were the thunders that came along with it. The strong voice, the loud boomed always made me trembled with joy. Why people could be terrified by something so marvelous is beyond my reach. Why would you be afraid of something so beautiful? Have you seen the flash of thunder and its different color? Pink, purple, blue, green, yellow. Thunder is a wonder of color. I found myself staring at them every time with big smile on my face. To me they're even more beautiful than rainbow that Natalia loved so much.

Whenever I ran to the rain, Guy always thought I was depressed or something. I told him every time he said that, that he was wrong. Rain was the happiest day in my life, ever since I was born. I didn't really know how, it just did. Why people thought rain was depressing, I would never know the answer. Oh well it's their problem for not understanding me and my rain fascination.

The cloud was all dark today in Grand Chockmah. I couldn't wait for the rain. Would it be little drizzle? Or would it be pouring down hard? Either one was fine with me. I really wanted to go and soaked myself in the rain once it's started. I just hoped Guy wouldn't catch me this time.

Speaking of Guy, I think he was in the girls' room now. Anise and Natalia had been huddled together since the booming sound of thunder sounded throughout Auldrant. The girls had begged me to stay here tonight. Well not that I'm complaining, I was hoping we could camp somewhere out in my favorite time of day, though that would never happen, I guessed.

So here I am standing in front of the window of my room, looking out to the sky, expecting it to be raining soon. Mieu already fell asleep on the bed, snoring lightly. The blue Thing probably tired after I used on breathing fire or breaking rocks all day long. As I said before Guy tried to calm Natalia and Anise, probably with Tear's help. Or maybe Tear was scared also, I didn't know. Jade was out in the bar, probably drinking his gut until the bartender shoved him out of the door. Who knows?

The magnificent thunder appeared now. With its flash of bright color and booming sound already made me trembled with joy. Somewhere in the distance I could hear girls screamed as the thunder flashed outside the window. Man those girls could be so noisy sometimes.

Anyway, I looked out back out to the window, and found that it's already raining lightly. The drizzled of rain knocked on the window made a tiny bobble of water all over the window. I brought my fingers to the window examining the small droplets. It was then something caught my eyes. There out in the light rain, that tended to pour out anytime, a lone figure walked down on the pavement road. I felt my day would complete if I could just touched the figure. It would be nice to spend our time together under the rain, though it would be unlikely became a nice turnout.

Ignoring Guy's warning about me going out in the rain, I bolted out from the room, down the stairs, passed the chatting couples, and out to the rain. I could deal with guy and his ramblings later on. This time I wouldn't let the good chance passed on.

I could feel the water hit my head and wet my shirt, made it cling to my body. Cold wind blew out and made my body shivered, but it hardly matter now. I followed the lone figure out passed the bar and in the white bridge did I finally catch on. I smiled and shouted his name. The one name that always made me trembles in night and day.

"ASCH!" I called out to him. He heard me just fine; I guessed he knew I was behind him all along. He always knew where I am, after all he could see with my eyes just fine. I wonder if I could do that to him.

He stopped in his tracks and waited for me to catch on. By the time, the rain had poured down harder, but it hardly matters to me. He turned his face toward me, oh just how I loved the way he glared at me. His green eyes were hardened every time he looked at me. I wondered why. Today, his hair fell nicely against his wet black robe. His usual spiked bangs fell over his eyes. I guess the rain did that to his hair, but then I'm not complaining, I liked him this way better. It reminded me of the time I first saw him. Right there in the rain when we pursued Ion. He looked magnificent in the rain, maybe that's when I fell for him.

"What do you want, replica!?" His hard and harsh tone really suited him just fine.

"Nothing, I just saw you from the inn, so I guess I wanted to know what you are doing here in the rain." I asked based on all honesty.

"I have business here, but seeing you here, I think I will come back another time,"

He walked away then, but I grabbed on to his hand made him spun around and glared at me, "It's raining, why you don't stay in the inn for tonight?"

"Staying under one roof with you? Not gonna happen,"

The rain had gotten harder now and so did the thunder. Asch let go of my hand immediately and ran under the one thing that could shield him from the heavy rain. It was a big tree just after the bridge. I ran to him and joined him under the tree. Our clothes now stick up to our body. Damn it weights a lot.

"Stop following me!" Asch snapped at me as we stood side by side under the heavy rain.

"I am not!" I retaliated "I just don't want to get sick standing in the rain, and this tree is the first option," He shut up then. Well the truth was I would love to just play in the rain, but to miss the chance get close to my original, ha, now that would never happen.

We looked up to the sky, waiting for the rain. Well Asch was waiting for the rain to stop, when I'm silently hoping it would never stop. The silence between us was comforting just like the rain and the thunder booming around us. But I didn't want to spend our quality time together; after all it was rare for us to just be by ourselves, without all my friends there.

I looked beside me and saw his serious face. I wish I could just go there and made him relax for a bit. Maybe I could, but I didn't want us to wind up arguing each other. But I was willing to take the risk, if there's a chance for us to actually get along.

The first thing that I wanted to do was to hold his hand. It maybe gloved but I bet I could still feel the warmth from it. Oh man I'm sounding like one of Natalia's stupid romance book. But who cares about that anyway. So here I was reaching a hand to grab a hold of his. He didn't seem to notice at first so I wrapped it tighter.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" he asked sending a glare at my directions. Hmm… I wondered what would make that frown turn upside down.

"Holding your hand," I answered lightly. "You got problem with that?"

"Yes I do," he tried to unhook my grip, but that only made me grip tighter. This time, I wouldn't let him ran away from me, and that's exactly what I told him. He turned his head sharply again and stared at the rain. "Fine do what you want,"

I smiled secretly at this. Was it just or did he suddenly act nicer toward me. If he's than it was good news to me. As the rain came down, I inched closer to him. And before I knew we're already stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder. He and I were in exact same heights with the same body built, I thought we looked perfect aligned together like this.

Winds blowing harder, shaking the tree we're under and of course made me shivered. I guessed he noticed I was shivering since the hand that was holding his was shaking. Damn why did I have to wear such a revealing clothes. I made a note to buy something warmer next time I went to a clothe shop.

"It's cold isn't it?" I asked trying to make some conversation, since he was not the talkative type.

"You think," he said still not looking at me.

Winds just getting harder and it blew toward us. The rain drizzled lightly from the tree didn't help my shivering either. Maybe this is why Guy hated it so much when I went under the rain. He usually the one dragged me back to my room before I catch a cold.

"We should head somewhere warmer," Asch said suddenly, "At least for you,"

"NO!" I snapped back surprising him. "I mean, it's okay, I'm fine. If we go out under that rain, you could get sick too," I said making excuses, when the truth was I just didn't want to be away from him. I didn't care if get sick as long as I'm with him.

He didn't say anything at first and my shivering just got worse. I heard him sighed once before he unhooked his hand that I was holding and wrapped it around my shoulder. I was too astonished by him that I didn't hear him muttered: "Stupid replica." I smiled at this and leaned my head on his shoulder once I noticed he didn't mind at all. "Damn when's the rain going to stop anyway," he cursed under his breath, glaring at the rain.

"I think it won't stop for sometimes now," I said looking up to the sky just in time to see the big pink thunder flashed before me. It gave out a loud BOOM but neither of us jumped or yelped because of it. I guessed he didn't really bothered by the thunder. Here I imagine Natalia and Anise screamed so loud the other guess might hear it. I chuckled at the thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Asch asked me.

"Oh nothing, I just imagined Natalia and Anise screamed at the thunder. Guy must have a hard time dealing with them," I smiled at this. I always wondered how I could laugh at someone's suffering. I guessed I have some evil side after all.

Surprisingly Asch smiled, or rather, smirked at this. "Oh yeah, Natalia's always scared of thunder. I don't know what make her like that. After all thunder can be so fascinating,"

"Oh you think so too," I beamed after finding that we have something in common after all. Well at least something in common that he both didn't have a problem with. "Guy always scolded me when I ran in the rain screaming for more thunder. I think he thought I'm crazy or something."

"Yeah, he always likes that," Asch said tightening his grip on my shoulder. I always thought he was sad that Guy chose me over him; after all they're friends in the past. Though he may not admit it, I knew he still like Guy in some ways.

I brought a hand to his chest and gripped the black fabric covering it. "Asch…" I said, "Why can't we just get along?" The questions that haunted me rolled out from my tongue just like the thunder coming from the sky. "Why can't we help each other without worrying about anything?"

He didn't answer it. I thought he didn't hear it because of the thunder and the rain. But he heard me alright all this time. Maybe he just didn't want to answer it. I sighed and burrowed my head on his shoulder. He smelled like rain, I notice. His long red hair brushed against my cheek, tickling it lightly.

"I can't bring myself to get close to you," his voice breaking all my thoughts about his hair. So he did hear me after all.

"Why? Is that because I'm your replica?" I mumbled to his shoulder.

"Yes," he breathed out the answered. "It's just disturbing to have someone who took my life from me, close by, not to mention he had the same face as I."

"Is that why you rarely look at me in the face? Because it's disturbing?" I couldn't help but feeling hurt at the thought. Rain is supposed to cheer me up, not to make me feel depressed.

"Part of it, yes," Asch answered in all honesty. I wondered what made him didn't snap at me today. Maybe it was the rain.

"And what's the other part?"

"I won't tell,"

"Why?"

"I just won't,"

I knew I began to irritate him at this point. But I felt I really need to know what it is about me that always ticked him. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable around me. In fact I wanted him to acknowledge me. I didn't want him to think of me as a mere replica. I wanted to be a person in his eyes. A person that's important to him. Now I really hate Natalia for making me read all her stupid romance books.

"Asch… come on, tell me," I tugged on his sleeve like a little kid tugged on his mother begging for candy. But hey I'm only seven I didn't see any problem with that.

"Why won't you stop bugging me!?" here he released my shoulder and used it to punched the tree just beside my head, startling me. "I said I don't want to tell you!" I definitely pissed him off now. I wondered how I'm going to make up for it.

"I just need to know, I don't want you to think of me as disturbing image. I want you to accept me as who I am." I whispered to him. I hope he caught my drift when I said that.

He turned around and was about to leave out in the rain, probably running away from me again. But I told him before I won't let him go anywhere this time, so that's exactly what I did. Before he walked away I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his back.

"Get off," He said more like commanded, but I won't give in. I could be as stubborn as he was.

"No, I won't let you go, not this time. Not after I got you talking to me," I tightened my grip on his waist and desperately clutched at his robe. There's nothing on earth that could make me released him.

He sighed then. I knew he was tired of me already; after all he had to put up with me whom he thought, disturbing. But now he didn't face me so I guessed there's no problem. "I just can't control myself," he said suddenly. "I feel like shouting at you all the time. Maybe that's because I hate you so much for taking my place." I didn't say anything, just listened to what it is that he wanted to say. "But lately… I don't know what it is that ticked me off," he turned around and looked at me. His eyes were not hardened or glaring or angry. It filled with sorrow and sadness.

I couldn't help but feeling guilt built up inside my body. Why? I'm not really sure, but I knew it was something concerning my original. Seeing him sad just too much for me, I couldn't take it anymore. I reached tightened my hold on him and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel he did the same to me, and that felt really nice. I looked up to him when he lifted his head from my shoulder. I knew now it's probably the only chance I could get getting close to him.

Titling my head sideways I leaned in closer to his face. When I felt he didn't move or flinch or anything, I closed the gap between us, pressing our lips together. The thing that could describe that moment was beyond my reach. It felt wonderful and magnificent just like the colorful thunder behind us. I didn't know what exactly happened because when I realized I already had my back on the trunk and gazing at my original's green eyes. Butterflies made its way on my stomach when I saw the most astonishing sight before me.

Asch was, for the first time, smiled at me. His green eyes were deep and filled with relieved. His bangs covered his face made him look, perfect. His long red hair fell freely against his back and on his shoulder. Not to mention our face was so closed together I could feel his breathe against mine.

The rain had gradually stopped and the thunders became unheard. But I could careless about the rain now. Why bother with it when I had something more magnificent right in front of my eyes. I reached a hand to his face and caressed the pale cheek. It was soft and smooth just like I imagined it. I then tucked his lose strands of hair behind his ears, made him even more gorgeous.

"You should head back to your friends," he whispered lightly against my lips.

"They can wait," I kissed him again then and nibbled at his bottom lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and let my tongue caressed the inside of his mouth. He didn't want to just let me dominated him, so he darted his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned at that and just let him held me close and explored the inner cavern of my mouth. Once he was done he kissed me again, nibbling at my upper lips while he talked.

"You can get sick if you stay here," he said still nibbling at my lips. Man where the hell did he learn to do that, anyway. Maybe Natalia made him read her books too when they're little.

"I don't mind," We became short of breathe after a few minutes. By that time the rain had stopped and a beautiful rainbow ran across the town. But why bothered with rainbow when I had my heaven in front of me.

Too bad our kissing scene had to come to a stop. I hoped my lungs would just expand and let me do more things with Asch. After all it's not every day I got a chance to make out with my beloved original. I gazed at his flushed face, happy to find I had finally turned his frown upside down.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere warm," Asch took my hand then, leading us out from the tree and headed to the sun. We walked back to the inn with him still holding my hand tightly.

Before I headed inside the building, he kissed my forehead gently then nibbled on my earlobe. God he was good at that. I moaned when he wrapped his arms and kissed me full force on the lips. Once he was done he released me and walked away. Before he could exit the city I called out to him.

"Asch wait!" he stopped and turned his head around to me. "Promise… promise me… promise me that wouldn't be the last… promise me there would be the next time for us," I'm sure he knew what I meant, because he smiled, nodded, and then left with his hair bounced off as he walked. I wonder then why I cut my hair, maybe I could mine look as good as his.

Anyway, I smiled and opened the door to the inn. I'm not surprised to be greeted by a worried Guy who hollered over me.

"Luke, where have you been? And you're wet. What did I tell you about not getting into the rain?!" My blond friend put his hand on his hips as he scolded me.

"Yeah Luke, what are you thinking, are you depressed or something?" Anise said then. It was then I noticed Tear and Natalia were there looking at me with worried also.

I shook my head, "Depressed? Are you crazy I'm ecstatic," I beamed at them and walked up to the stairs leaving them looked at each other and shrugged. Like I said before it's not my problem if they didn't understand me.

As I changed my clothes in my room, I looked up to the sky. At that time I could only think of two things. One I couldn't wait for the next rain and two, what's so depressing about rain anyway, because I know it's not depressing for me. Rain was and will always be my favorite time of day.


End file.
